Megan
by Welsh Gem
Summary: Megan is  Amelia's newly found cousin and joins her on the voyage to Treasure Planet. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Rain. Terrible weather for a birthday. Perfect weather for a funeral. What happens if you have both on the same day? A birthday _and _a funeral. What do you call the weather? I don't really care. I'm just sitting on the wooden folding chair, holding up a black umbrella, listening to my mother giving a half - hearted speech about my dad. Yes, my dad died. Pirates. It's what you get for being a great spacer. I'm dressed in black, of course. Black shirt, black jacket, black trousers, black boots and a black hair band. Normally, I wouldn't wear it but my dad said it always made me look cute. I hate the hair band but this is for my dad. Today is his day.

I came back to earth as everyone clapped as my mother came down from the stand. I tapped my hands together about twice then gazed back at the black coffin with a picture of my dad on top. I take after him. Red hair, brown eyes, button nose. I've got my mother's long arms and legs. I turned my head back to the vicar as he called up an 'Amelia Smollet'. A short woman with felined genes, red hair and bright green eyes. She didn't look like anything from my dad, apart from the red hair. She was dressed in black too, so was everyone else apart from my mom (who chose purple) and my step dad, Carl (who chose grey). I kinda perked up when she started speaking.

"My name is Amelia Smollet and Kristopher was my Uncle." she started. I blinked. Since when did I have a _cousin? _"And only recently did I discover that I actually had an uncle. Even though I didn't know him, I've heard about him from the Navy. The time he saved the Princess of Aragon, how he fought in the battle of Titan. Who could forget the time he rescued ten ships from the pirate attack at Philipa?" she continued. I sniffed. "Plus, I'm sure he was a great father as well." Amelia said, her sight drifted over to me. "I wish I knew him and judging by what others have said, I really missed out on knowing a really great man." Amelia smiled. Mom coughed and I frowned at her. Amelia leaned forward a bit then said "Thank you." and walked off. I clapped loudly while my mother just beated her hands together lightly. I bet Carl didn't even bother clapping.

So after that, we buried him. Right down into the deep ditch, a few roses thrown down on to the top then we left to the reception dinner. Mom calls it a 'party' but there's no dancing or anybody isn't smiling, apart from mom laughing at Carl's rubbish jokes. Everybody started choosing their seats. I really didn't want to sit next to mom or Carl. I wasn't allowed to invite any of my friends so I'm stuck with a bunch of Army people and my mom who acts like nothing has happened. Then, I caught sight of Amelia Smollet. I sneak away from Mom and her 'charming' husband and tap Amelia on the shoulder. She spun around and smiled sadly at me.

"Hello Megan. How are you?" she asked. I shrugged.

"A bit mad Mom is acting like it's her birthday." I mumbled. Amelia's face darkened as she glanced over to mom just as she let out a loud laugh.

"I'm guessing that she's not a very nice person." Amelia muttered. I nodded.

"She's the one who had the affair. She doubted about coming." I sighed. Amelia shook her head. "So, you're my cousin." I said. Amelia nodded.

"Your father was my mother's brother." Amelia explained about the relation.

"So where is your mother?" I asked, looking around for someone who looked like him.

Amelia bit her lip. "She died when I was born." Amelia muttered. My face fell.

"Oh." I whispered. "Can I sit next to you? I really don't want to sit next to my mom with her laughing and all happy." I asked. Amelia glanced over to mom then at me.

"Sure. I don't blame you. Plus, I don't know anybody else here." Amelia agreed. I smiled a little then plopped myself onto the nearest chair and Amelia sat next to me. On my other side, was Charlie Hatton, one of dad's Navy mates. First course was tomato soup, dad's favourite.

"So, what do you do?" I questioned. Amelia blinked.

"I'm a captain of a ship. The 'RLS Legacy'. I inherited it from our grandfather." Amelia explained. To be honest, hearing 'our grandfather' felt weird but in a good way.

"How did you become a Captain so quickly? " I asked. Amelia looked way too young to be a Captain. I thought it took years to get to that rank.

"I saved about fifteen ships almost single handily. I don't want to boast or anything. Your father did save ten." Amelia answered, slightly blushing and took a sip of her drink. I looked shocked. Fifteen? I scooped up some soup and swallowed it down. I felt a tap on my shoulder then I turned my head to see my mother.

"I asked Mrs. Hooper if she'd swap with you. Aren't you going to sit next to me?" she asked sweetly.

I felt like saying "Not if you and Carl are going to smile and laugh all the way through." but I just settled for "Actually, I'd like to get to know Amelia."

My mother's face fell but she tried to cover it up. "Oh, well. If you want to come and sit next to us at any time." My mother whispered with a smile. I didn't smile back. Mom then skipped back to her seat then pecked Carl's cheek and grinned. My face screwed up in disgust.

"Gosh. I would do anything to get away as soon as possible. My mother is all happy, happy at my father's funereal! I swear! She's so selfish! I can't stand it!" I whispered harshly. Amelia gave me a thoughtful look then finished her soup.

"I'm going on a vogue in about a week. You're welcome to come." Amelia offered. I sat up and my eyes lit up. A way to get away from my mother? It's a miracle! "Of course, you'll need your mother's permission and to inform your school." My heart went from up in my throat to down in my socks.

"But she'll never let me! It's not fair!" I cried, only to receive a rather scary stare from my father's 'close' friend, Tabitha Coleman.

"Well, I can't really kidnap you now, can I." Amelia retorted.

I burrowed by brow in deep thought. "I could runaway." I muttered. Amelia gave me a sharp look. I sighed. "So running away is out of the question." I mumbled.

"Just ask her. She might say yes." Amelia chimed. I raised my eyebrow at her and gave her the 'yeah right!' look.

We went through the main course (potatoes, peas, carrots and beef) and Amelia skipped desert. "Trying to keep my weight down." she explained with a wink. I wasn't hungry either so I left it.

"Want to go outside? I'd like to see dad's grave before I leave." I asked. Amelia nodded and we headed outside. I catched my mom's suspicious gaze. Outside, we walked up to the cemetery to see my dad's grave.

"So tell me. What was my uncle like?" Amelia asked.

"He liked music. Sailed alot. Had a hell of a lot of money. Three ships. The will is being read tomorrow afternoon. I doubt he'll leave everything to mom. If he does, I leaving. She hated my dad's guts. I was a one night stand. They never even got married. But they stayed together. After a while, mom had an affair and dad left. I wanted to go with him but mom wouldn't have it. If mom get's everything all she's been is a right cow to him, I'll leave and never come back." I grumbled. Amelia patted my shoulder.

"At least your dad doesn't go around drinking and smoking and brings a prostitute home every night." Amelia sighed. I raised an eyebrow. "He never was a good father. I suppose it's just because of my mother's death. I ended up in an orphanage after a few years of living with him." Amelia grimaced.

"At least your mother isn't a selfish cow. I used to love her alot. But as soon as she started going around with this guy more than me, I got angry. I've lost count how many times she forgot to pick me up from school." I said. Amelia gave me a weak smile.

"I guess it's hard letting someone you loved dearly go. Then being stuck with the ones you hate." Amelia soothed as we got to my dad's grave. I stared at the marble grave stone.

"Yep. Really hard. I don't hate my mother it's just I wish that she wouldn't be so selfish and laugh around at someone's funeral. So she hated him! Everybody else loved him!" I sighed. My eyes began to water up.

"Here." Amelia whispered, handing me a tissue. I wiped my eyes then pulled out my notebook and pen.

"Can I have your number? So if I actually get permission to go on this vogue?" I asked. Amelia nodded and wrote down her telephone number.

"I live in a flat up on Montressor Spaceport. I hope you'll be able to come. I would like a female to talk to rather than a bunch of grumpy men!" Amelia smiled. I let out a tiny chuckle. I ripped out a spare page from the notebook then scribbled down my number.

"Here's mine. I live down the road." I said and handed Amelia my number. She folded the paper up then slid it in her pocket. I just scrupled it up and stuffed it in my pocket.

"I best be off. I've got a lot to do for the vogue. Call me as soon as you can when you have your answer. Call me even if you can't go." Amelia instructed as she started to walk away. Half way down the path, she turned back and waved. "Good luck at the will-reading tomorrow!" she cried. I waved back.

I turned to the grave stone and smiled a little. "Did you hear that, dad. I'm going on a vogue. I hope mom will let me go. I bet she won't. She's too self centred. I'd do anything to get away, dad." I muttered.

"Megan! What are doing! Talking to a gravestone! You're nuts!" Mom cried, hurrying towards me while holding hands with Carl. I could feel my face flush red. She had a big grin plastered on her face. "So are you ready to go home?" She asked. Carl swung his arm around mom then dropped a kiss on her head. I tightened my fists.

"You know you've been smiling while everybody else was crying and mourning." I said. Mom's face darkened.

"Well, Carl was being so nice. I couldn't help but smile." she replied.

"Don't make excuses, mom. For once, could you NOT be selfish? You were prancing about, smiling and laughing while my dad got stuffed in a coffin and thrown down a ditch. Everybody was looking at you as if you were crazy! Don't you care about what other people feel?" I said, my voice slowly rising. Mom's smile faded and she stood face on to me.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm just settling for his death- "

"Who's he? He is my dad! And he was a way better parent than you. You had a bloody affair!" I cried.

"We weren't even together in the first place! I just lived with him for your sake! And how dare you call me a terrible parent! Your father was a horrible person-"

"Well at least he stayed faithful and didn't run off with a sad sap!" I retorted. SLAP! Mom's hand hit my cheek at rapid speed. My head jerked sideways, my cheek stinging. Mom gasped then stepped back. I turned to her, holding my cheek. "Dad never laid a finger on me. You slapped me. Try and work out who's the better parent?" I whispered then turned and walked away.

"Megan? Megan! I'm sorry!" Mom called. My pace quickened. Before long, I was running. I ran out of the cemetery, ran down the street and out of town. I got to admit, I'm a fast runner. Tears were streaming down my face, making my cheek feel worse. I ran right down the walk-path to Benbow. I had to go to a friends. My dad's house was gone, I couldn't go to moms, Amelia's flat was on the spaceport. My friend's house. James Hawkins. The Benbow Inn. Even though he's a rebel and acts like he hates everything, he's a good kid. Wouldn't you be upset if your father just left without a reason? I'm more or less on the same boat as him.

I ran up a hill to see the entire village. The Inn was on top of a hill, really easy to spot. I looked up at the hill and gasped. No Inn was there, just a burnt building. Ruins. Ash. No Jim. I gulped. Oh, please. Please let Jim be okay. I ran down to the nearest shop and ran up to the counter.

"You know the Inn? The Benbow Inn? Are the owners..." I started. The final word got caught in my throat.

The shop owner, a bearalist, turned to me and smiled. "YOU MEAN THE HAWKINS? TEHY'RE FINE! THEY'RE STAYING WITH DOCTOR DOPPLER!" the shop owner shouted. My ears rang with pain. With bearalists, when they talk normally, it sounds like ten foghorns going off at once. Imagine how loud they are when they shout!

"Thanks." I thanked they ran back out the shop. Doctor Doppler is the local astrophysicist who lives in the big mansion up on the south hill and down the street. I sprinted up the hill and down the road. The big, stone-built house with slate roof and big windows came into sight and my pace quickened. I was panting deeply and my legs ached. My muscles were tense and tightened. Sweat poured off my forehead. I slowed down then stood before the hard-wooden door. Panting, I knocked on the door. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I sat down on the floor and then everything went black. Last thing I heard was a woman's scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I dun own TP, sorry. I own all the OCCs. **

I woke to find myself wrapped up in a blanket, laying down on a sofa. Before I opened my eyes, I listened to the voices.

"Is she alright?"

"Just collapsed of exhaustion."

"Should we call her mother?"

"Mom, she just went to a funeral. She probably had a fight with her mom."

"Poor Megan! Jim, you must be worried for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! We only dated back in Kindergarten!"

"Since when did you date anybody?"

"Never mind."

I opened my eyes slowly to see a tall, stressful looking woman, a canid man dressed in a red robe and Jim, looking kinda worried.

"Yo." I croaked. I let out a little cough and sat up. "Gosh, what a headache!" I gasped, massaging my forehead.

Jim mom, Sarah, sat on my legs and lifted my chin up. "My God, Megan! What happened? And that red mark on your cheek! You just fainted on the doorstep!" She shrieked.

"I'm guessing it was you who screamed then?" I said. Doppler blushed beetroot red.

"Actually, that was me." He muttered, looking away.

I stifled a laugh as Jim rolled his eyes. The room was warm and cosy, with a large fire lit and tons of books scattered everywhere, in large piles and a coffee table that looked like a bomb of paper fell off. Even the leather I was sitting on was warm. There was one big window with the dark sky and clear view of the spaceport. "It's night? How long have I been out?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked.

"About an hour. It's Autumn, remember? It goes dark early." Jim muttered. I sifted over for him to sit down. "You okay?" he asked. "How did you get those scratches on your face?" he added. It flooded back in then. Dad, Amelia, Mom. I brought my hand to my cheek and flinched at the tenderness of it. I jumped up and looked around for a mirror. I rushed over to the wall and stared at my reflection. On my left cheek were five red lines doing a crescent shape. I gulped. I turned around to see everyone looking at me, worried.

"It's fine. I fell on my way here." I lied. Doppler came over to me and leaned in at my scratches.

"Looks like a scam..scram. Scram mark to me." he mumbled, blushing over his casual slip.

"It's okay. Promise." I lied. I really hated lying to these guys. "Can I call my mom? Please?" I asked. Doppler pointed at a black telephone.

"Go ahead. Stay under thirty minutes and I get no bill." he smiled with a wink. I smiled back. I picked up the phone and dialled in the number. I waited about two seconds then mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom." I grumbled.

"Megan? Where the hell did you run off to? Get back home right now!"

"Not even a 'I'm sorry Megan that I slapped you'"

"Well, why should I say sorry? You called me a bad parent!"

"My God! You're so selfish! I can't even get a sorry out of you! You know what? Forget it. I'll stay in a hotel or something. See you at the will reading tomorrow." Then I slammed down the phone before she could reply. I sighed then turned around.

Jim's face was red, Sarah was pale and Doppler was, well, pale face with scarlet cheeks. "Did she really slap you?" Jim asked, sounding as if he would run over there then snap her neck like a twig.

"It's okay! I get it all the time-" the I paused realising what I said. "I don't really but- I pushed her buttons but she deserved it. It was only once." I tried to cover. Sarah's eyes started to water up.

There was a pregnant silence before Doppler broke it. "You can stay here for the night. I got plenty of spare rooms." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You better sue her!" Jim yelled out. I jumped a bit.

"Well yeah! I'm going to need the money when I get the hell away from my mom. Maybe I'll start calling her Rachel." I said, pulling a fake thinking face. "I got a big day tomorrow so I think I might get to bed early." I sighed. Doppler nodded.

"Jim? Couldn't you show, um, Meg her room." Doppler said, pausing, trying to remember my name.

"Sure." Jim said then stood up and walked towards the door. I followed then turned back to Doppler.

"Thanks again for letting me stay. The names Megan." I said then gave him a wink then walked out the room. I followed Jim out the room, down a small staircase, down the hall and into the lounge.

"I can't believe your mom hit you." Jim mumbled as we walked up a bigger staircase.

"It was just a slap. I'm not going to say I deserved it. Don't worry. I'll sue her ass for this." I assured, pointing at my five scams.

"They look pretty deep. Your mother was wearing fake nails, right?" Jim asked. I nodded. "They were bleeding when Doc found you. Not bad put we soaked a tissue." He added.

"If I'm lucky, I'll have a scar and I'll get extra money." I smirked. "I'm so evil."

"You got that right." Jim chuckled as he opened the final door. "My room is next door, then mom's, then Doc's."

As I was peeking in my new room, I turned to Jim and gave him a quick hug. Even though Jim doesn't look like the type to be hugged, he doesn't mind a quick, tiny hug. He's like Shrek just with more hair and pale skin. "Heard about the Inn. Bummer." I mentioned.

Jim shrugged. "It's not like no one died. I'm sorry about your dad." he brushed it off. I smiled. Always a tough little cookie!

I shrugged. "It's not like my Inn burned down. Do you know how it happened?" I asked.

"Pirates." he grimed. My face darkened. Pirates killed my dad. I mouthed bastards to him and Jim smirked. "I got a treasure map out of it though. I'm off next week." he said.

My jaw dropped. "I'm going on a vogue next week too! Not sure what for though. And it's with my cousin!" I squealed. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a cousin." he accused.

"I found out that my dad had a sister who died years ago. She died giving birth. I practically wet myself when I found out." I grinned. Okay, I didn't really wet myself when I found out. Just I was mourning over my dad. Any other day I would have!

Jim smiled. "Best get some sleep. You got some ass kicking tomorrow." he joked then slapped my shoulder friendly. I slapped him back then we headed to bed. I slipped off my boots, jacket and trousers then curled up under the sheets. Soon, I fell asleep.

Ever had a weird dream? Try having one when you're falling down a black hole with planets swirling around your head. Another one was when Jim's face melted. And Amelia was playing with a piece of string and grew a tail. And then Doctor Doppler was playing fetch with a talking hamburger. WTF?

Anyway, I woke up falling out of bed. I turn on my side when I dreamed Doppler spotted a tiny spider then screamed like a girl and ran into me then I fell of my bed. Weird yah?

Grumpily, I got up and pulled on my trousers and my boots. I checked my scrams, which has puss coming out of them. Eww! I pulled on my jacket then rushed down stairs. Doppler was reading the newspaper, Jim wasn't up and I could hear Sarah cursing in the kitchen. I sneaked into the kitchen and smiled at Sarah.

"Hey!" I greeted. She turned her head to me then gasped.

"Look at the puss coming out of your scrams!" she shrieked. Jokingly, I tried looking at my cheek.

"Nope. Can't see them!" I amused. Sarah rushed over to me and wiped my cheek gently with a damp cloth. "It's okay! Really!" I said, pulling away.

Sarah buttered some toast and gave it me. I wolfed it down in two seconds flat.

"I'd best be off. I got a lot to sort out before twelve!" I declared, getting up.

"Megan, it's half past eleven now!" Sarah mentioned. My jaw froze in the middle of chewing on a piece of toast.

"It can't be! Jim's not even up yet!" I shrieked, stuffing my face with toast.

"Jim was up ages ago. He went back upstairs to get changed." Sarah explained. I gulped down my toast then sprang to my feet.

"I gotta go. Tell Jim I'm gone and I might pop in after the will!" I said as I did up my jacket then hurried out the door.

I slammed it behind me then raced down the road. I jogged down the hill, sprinted over the over one and then ran my way through town and into the lawyers office. I panted deeply as I jogged up the stairs and turned to see my mom, Carl, Mr. Hutton and Amelia. I brightened up when I saw Amelia. Her back was to the wall and she was facing Mom and Carl. She jerked her head my way when she heard my thundering steps up the stairs. She gave me a little smile but then frown when she spotted the marks on my cheek.

"MEGAN! Where were you last night! You just slammed down the phone! You didn't even give me an address!" Mom screamed at me.

"Hmm. Maybe I didn't so you won't come marching over and drag me away." I grumbled.

"After this, we're going home and you are grounded!" Mom snapped.

"No. I'm going to find a lawyer then sue your ass then get the hell off of this stink planet!" I retorted, my voice rising with every word.

The door opened to see a tall, Foxian (half man half fox) wearing a brown suit and holding a long sheet of paper. "Are we ready?" he asked. I stepped past my mother and stopped by Amelia. "Good." the man muttered. We walked in to see four leather chairs, in a row, and a large mahogany desk and the north, east and south walls were bookshelves filled with books and a large window on the west that covered the wall.

"Please sit down." The man said. Mom sat down on the chair at the far west side while I sat on the chair on the far east side. Amelia sat next to me. She leaned over and examined my scrams.

"You either got that from a falling on a pointy rock or got slapped by someone with fake or perfectly manicured nails." Amelia whispered.

I nodded over to where mom was. "She slapped me shortly after you left." I told. Amelia gave me a questioning look. "I called her a bad parent."

Amelia grunted. "She should learn how to handle the truth." she mumbled. I smiled.

"Now," the man started. "We are all here today to read the will of the late Kristopher Davies. I am his lawyer, Jack Jackson. Let's get on." She stated.

"If you are here today, listening to a man read out this will, it means I am dead. And Rachel, if you bothered to come which I bet you did to suck up some money, you're not getting a drabloon. Firstly, I leave my good globe, my bronze compass, a one thousand bloons, my bronze telescope and the feather quill and pot from Kabossqua he loved so dearly, to Mr. Charlie Hatton. I hope this equipment will come in handy, my good friend. You have been by my side since the Academy. Thank you." read the lawyer. I glanced over to mom, who was pale white. She must have been listening to the part about the part about her not getting anything.

"To my niece, Amelia Katherine Smollet. I apologise for not getting to know you, dear. After your mother, my sister Caroline, married your father, I lost contact with her. I didn't hear about her death until moments ago, resulting my research about her to discover your existence and why I have made some adjustments to my will. I leave to you a photo album with pictures of your mother, three thousand bloons, her silver butterfly broach with sapphire stones she left behind, sorry to leave you with a rather ugly vase you mother loved (which shows her bad taste) and her third favourite book, The Intruders which is something about a haunted house. Again, bad taste. I still love her, dear. Good luck." the lawyer read. Amelia gave a little cough and gripped my arm.

"Finally, (ha ha to Rachel) I leave everything from the mansion, three ships and the fortune right down to the crippled paper skeleton for Halloween decoration, I leave it all to my only child, Megan Louise Davies." My jaw dropped. I got _everything? _Right down to the cripple skeleton? Even the terrible blow-up ghost. Jesus Christ! "May you use it wisely (by that I mean not buying presents for your ill mother) and good luck with that boyfriend of yours, James Hawkins, right?" HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! "I know most wills are read before the funeral but I'm sure Megan would have made sure that I had a proper funeral. My final wishes are that Megan would think for herself about what she wants to do without having her mother but in for once and that Amelia would find herself a man already."

I chuckled and gave Amelia a smile. Her eyes were slightly red and she smiled back. "And for that ugly pot with the multicoloured spots, I'll leave that to Carl. Can't leave the guy out now, could I? Okay, best wishes to my daughter, my niece, the Navy, Charlie and to the dustbins." The lawyer read then folded the paper back up. I smiled to myself. My dad was funny and serious and knew how to push buttons. I guess I take after him more than I realised.

"Now all I need if for each person to sign this document to become the legal owner of what Mr. Davies has passed on to them." said the lawyer, handing me, Amelia, Carl and Mr. Hatton a piece of paper with a bunch of writing and a line for us to sign on.

"Put this is stupid! Kris would never kick me out of the will!"Mom exploded.

"You did have an affair, ignore him, grumble about him, be all Little Miss Sunshine at his funeral and you _still _expect him to leave you a ton of money? How idiotic can you get?" I spat. I quickly signed the paper.

"Do you want to go to a cafe or something. We need to talk about our plans." Amelia asked as she handed her paper back.

"Sure. But I don't think I'll be having permission from mom." I answered.

"I'm so stupid I forgot your old enough to travel by yourself. I went on my first vogue when I was fifteen, remember? It's how I got my captaincy." Amelia noted. I mentally kicked myself while my heart was in my throat. I could go! Eat that, mom!

"I know a really good place-" then I paused. "But it burned down the other day." I sighed. Amelia patted my shoulder.

"How about that cafe I saw just down the street?" Amelia offered. I nodded. We walked down to the cafe and had the table in the corner. Amelia ordered a cup of earl grey while I had a diet coke.

"So, when should I go up to the spaceport?" I asked, sipping on my drink.

"First, you got to tell your school. I'll give you a note if you want. I was thinking that maybe you should come up and live with me a few days before we set sail." Amelia informed.

"Okay. My friend is going on a vogue too. Jim Hawkins." I said.

"Do you know where?" Amelia asked.

I looked around first then leaned in. "Treasure map." I whispered. Amelia smiled.

"That's what we're sailing for, too." Amelia whispered back. My eyes lit up. A treasure hunt? This is just like the movies! "I'll tell you properly when we're in private."

"Can I go and pack my things?" I asked.

"I'll collect you on Friday afternoon, around six. Then we have the weekend to get things ready. You'll be pulling your wait a bit. How much sailing experience have you had?" Amelia asked.

"I used to go sailing alot with my dad. I know things like how to do knots, climb up to the masts, unfurl sails, park a ship. It's easy. Best part is the launch. The rush is amazing!" I bragged. Amelia chuckled.

"I'm afraid I'm thinking about throwing you in the galley as a cabin girl. You'll be sharing a room with me instead of sleeping in a hammock with a bunch of snoring men." Amelia smiled. I giggled.

"My dad snored. You could have sworn he had a fog horn for a nose." I laughed. Amelia let out a delightful laugh. We finished our drinks then Amelia wrote a note, explaining about me going on a vogue for four months. She wrote down the time she'll pick me up and we said goodbye then she headed off to the spaceport and I jogged back home to get my things.

**YAY! Second chapter done.**

**Okay, do you guys think that TP deserves a sequel? Well, me, Wherever Girl and HorseyGirl are thinking about making one and putting it on Utube. Problem? We need more help on the graphics stuff. Wherever Girl has wrote a fanfic on the plot. It's called 'Taking the Offer' or something like that. If you're not interested, fine but we could do some help. I'm terrible when it comes to computers. **

**PrettiWitchiMegChanChi: Megan was going to be called Hayley but I changed it to Megan for a remembrance of one of my friends who moved away. **

**Amalirock: I never noticed the pattern. Good eyes! There's one fanfic where the girl isn't having problems with her parents but her love life and she goes to TP for some sort of exam. I think it's Atlas. I can't remember.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! IT ALL HELPS! **

**Press the button, press the button, press the button and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to amalimrock for helping me redraft this chapter. This one will be in 3rd peep, BTW!**

There are a few things you should know about Rachel Sanderson. Firstly, she only fell in love with one man, her husband, Carl Sanderson. Kristopher Davies was just a one night stand from a club when she was twenty. Secondly, her only daughter is the most important person to her, even though it didn't show that much.. Lastly, she flashed cash when she was upset.

Rachel Sanderson was sitting on her sofa, her head spinning with thoughts about her daughter. Everything from the dreaded stare she received from her at the funeral right to the part where Megan claimed that she would sue her. Rachel gulped. She looked down to the leaf of envelopes in her hand. Carl was out. It was just her and the bills.

Rachel jumped when she heard the slam from the closing door. Rachel jumped to her feet and rushed into the hall, accidently rushing into someone and banging heads and letting the bills fly everywhere. Rachel lost her footing, grabbed the person's jackets then fell onto the wooden floor with a harsh bump. Rachel then fell onto her back, dragging the person onto her side and elbowing the person in the face. After the two people stopped falling, the other person got onto her hands and knees awkwardly then rubbed her cheek.

"First you slap me then elbow my other cheek! You're a danger zone!" the person cried. Rachel froze. She shot up into a sitting position then grabbed her daughter's shoulder. Rachel stared into those brown eyes then threw her arms around her before Megan could pull away.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it, Megan! I'm truly sorry!" Rachel blabbered. Megan's jaw dropped slightly at her mother's reaction.

"What? No name calling? No blaming it on me?" Megan gasped sarcastically. Rachel drew back then sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I slapped you. I was on edge that day. I'm sorry." Rachel apologised. Megan raised an eyebrow.

"You slapped me leaving pus-bursting scratches and you blame it on being on edge? Sad, mom. Sad." Megan grimed. Rachel sighed then slowly, and awkwardly got to her feet. She held out her hand to help her daughter up. Megan stared at it and reluctantly took it and pulled herself up. "Thanks." Megan mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Rachel. Her wandering gaze froze upon the scattered letters, each and every stamped with urgent stamped on in block capitals and red ink.

Megan's gaze zapped back to her mother and she frowned. "What are those?" Megan asked, her voice nearly breaking, afraid of the truth. Rachel looked down at the bills then back to Megan panicking a bit. Rachel's cheeks flushed red and her eyes turned blood shot. A large lump formed in the back of her throat and a single tear leaked from the corner of her eye. To Megan's surprise, Rachel flung her arms around Megan once more and rested her head on her shoulder, breaking down in heavy sobs and ragged breath.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Rachel cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Megan said, though she didn't pull away. Still crying, Rachel sat up, still clutching her daughter's shoulders, and took a deep breath.

"I'm in debt." she told. Megan's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"W-what?" Megan asked, her eyes wide.

"Remember when me and Carl had that big fight and we went on that holiday to Pelsinar? And that new dress with matching shoes I bought? Plus that solar surfing trip I paid for you to go on? All came out on my credit card. I tried to pay for a new hat yesterday but my credit card didn't work and I used a cheque but it bounced. I'm dead." Rachel cried, tears started to leek from her eyes. Megan sighed.

She pulled a pale green handkerchief from her trouser pocket and handed it to her mother. "Here." Megan mumbled. Rachel daintily took it from her daughter's hand and nodded her head in thanks. Megan smiled a little then her sight drifted back to the envelopes.

_She didn't have to pay for me to go on that trip. _Megan thought. _It would have been cheaper if I stayed behind from the holiday. _Megan looked back at her mother who was looking at the envelopes with a worried expression on her pale face, nibbling her lip.

"You know why I was smiling at your father's funeral? Because I thought that he'd have enough forgiveness in his heart to give me at least a bit of money to help me out with the bills. I shouldn't be that mad at him because he didn't know but I just hoped that..that.." Rachel explained. but the final words got caught in her throat. "I didn't hate your father, Meg. But I didn't love him either. " Rachel noted. "Plus, when you said that you we're going to sue me, I just don't have the money!" Rachel shrieked.

Megan's jaw once again dropped. _So that's why she was happy at Dad's funeral. Oh gosh. _

_What can I do? Should I forgive her? I mean, sure, she's called me names, for a joke mostly, and ordered me around, but if she didn't I probably wouldn't know how to make beans on toast, plus she slapped me, but then I did say something completely horrible to her. But everyone has only one mom, right? Sure, some can't cope or don't care so they give them to someone else but really, their a mom, no matter what they do. If you raise a child, your a mom. If you've given birth, you're a mom. Even Jim has one, despite the fact no dad. _ _If I'm not careful, I could lose her. She could kick me out and lose contact with me. And if I sue her, she could be gone for child abuse. Oh crap. _

Megan gazed back at her mom.

Rachel, realising that she still held her daughter's shoulders, she let go before Megan would claw at her hands. Megan sighed then wrapped her arms around her mother, pressing her cool cheek against Rachel's tear-stained, crisom cheek. Rachel sat there, dumb founded for a second but then engulfed Megan with her own slender arms and embraced tightly. Wishing hardly that she could freeze the picture, Rachel sighed and planet a peck on her daughter's forehead. Megan's grip around her mother's shoulder's tightened and she pressed closer, hoping that she too could make this scene last a life time.

"I'm sorry I was a stuck up, stubborn brat, mom." Megan apologised.

"I'm sorry I was a selfish, mean old cow, Meg." Rachel apologised.

They hugged until the rattle of keys and the clicking of a lock then the creak of an opening door rang through the air. Megan and Rachel tore apart and looked back at the front door to see Carl come through the door. He gave the girls a smile but it faded at the sight of the bills, that remained scattered across the hall.

"Honey, what's that?" Carl asked, confused.

Rachel gulped.

"We're in dept? For how long?" Carl asked, his head in his hands. The bills sat in a pile on the oak coffee table while Megan sat, curled up in the soft arm chair. Rachel and Car sat on the large sofa.

"I've known for about a week. Sorry I didn't tell you, Carl. I thought I could handle it all out by myself." Rachel sighed.

"But we haven't got the money! Where are we going to find fifty thousand in two weeks before they kick us out? I only work twenty quid an hour, Rach?" Carl asked, panic tainting his voice.

"I have an idea!" Megan chirped up. Both of the adult's heads snapped back to Megan. "You know that vogue I wanted to go on with Amelia?" Megan started.

"Megan, please! Your father died sailing. I don't want to lose you to a band of pirates!" Rachel rasped.

"But if you let me go, I promise I'll pay the debt off." Megan said. Carl perked up while Rachel shook her head.

"No. I can't lose you, Meg! You're my daughter!" Rachel argued.

"But I'm a mistake!"

"Mistake or not! I gave birth to you and I'm not losing you until I'm dead. Not to a band of pirates, not to a black hole, not even to falling down the bloody stairs!" Rachel shrieked.

"Mom. You need the money. I want to get to know Amelia and go for an adventure. It'll take my mind off things. Besides, you guys get at least four months of just you two." Megan said gently.

Carl perked up some more. "For once, I agree with Megan. We need the money and if she wants to know her cousin more, let her go. I'm sure Amanda will keep good care of her." Carl defended.

"Thank you, Carl. And it's not Amanda, it's Amelia." Megan thanked then noted politely.

Rachel sighed. "I'm not going to win, am I?" she asked.

"Nope." said Carl and Megan in unison.

Again, Rachel sighed. "Fine but I have the right to kill you if you die in that vogue, along with Amelia. You give me the money tomorrow, and you may go on this vogue to..to..wherever!" Rachel cried. She held out her hand to Megan. "Deal?"

A large grin made its way across Megan's face.

"Deal!" and Megan shook her mother's hand then gave her a friendly hug. Megan then mouthed 'thank you' to Carl who gave Megan a little smile. He mouthed back:

'Me and your mom are going to need that time alone'

And for once, Megan didn't mind. Her sight drifted behind Carl and up into the dark night sky. Clearly, you could see the spaceport, shining bright in the sky.

**Again, thanks to amaliock for helping me rewrite this chappie. Believe me, it is better than the last one. But probably still crap. REVIEW!**


End file.
